Life is Ment To Be Lived
by Bob1097
Summary: Batista Goes to a Hospital and meets a girl who can change is life, but can he save hers, or will she be taken away from him too soon? And how does CM Punk fit into this?
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own the WWE or anyone from the WWE.**

**I wrote this a few years ago, it was the first real fan fic I wrote, so if it's not that good, I am sorry. I hope you like it. This is my first chapter fic for wrestling. I really hope you like it. **

**This is on a kinda touchy subject, breast cancer, there have been some scares in my family and I really wanted to write something for breast cancer awareness. I really don't want to offend anyone.**

* * *

"Mister Batista? Mister Batista, how are you feeling this morning?" A lady nurse asked him. The man cracked open brown eyes and tried to sit up, but failed. "Sore." He replied laying back down.

"I would Imation you are, that was a pretty hard fall you took last night."

"I don't remember it." He admitted.

"It was a good match, I'm a fan." She said.

"Thank you." He said smiling at her. "When can I go home?" He asked.

"We would like to keep you another night, just to make sure you are perfectly alright. You should be able to leave tomorrow." She said. She took his pulse and jotted on her clip bored then left the room.

Another day wasted. "I could be at the gym." He mumbled to himself. He found the remote to the TV and started flipping channels.

A light knock sounded from behind the door. "Come in." He called. The door was pushed open by a pretty girl with long dark hair. She was wearing jeans and a tee shirt, she was also hooked to an IV "Hello mister Batista. I am sorry about bothering you, but when I heard you were here I just had to meet you. I am a big fan." She said from the door way.

"Thank you. What is your name?" He asked.

"Erin Waters, Mister Batista."

"No, no miss Waters. Just David, please." She smiled at him. "Alright David, then you have to call me Erin."

"Okay Erin, I could use some company, do you mind?" He didn't know why he had said it. The words had slipped out before he knew it; his moth had said it without his minds permeation. If it had been any other fan he would have introduced himself politely then sent away. It must have been that smile. That smile that reach her eyes, and sent the room into shear bliss. It was a smile so gleeful it could not have been faked. It was a sincere emotion.

"Sure." She said and rolled her IV stand over to a chair by his bed, and sat down. They talked about his profession, old TV show reruns; they compared the favorite books and scars. They talked about light subjects and crazy things they had seen people do. Before they knew it, they had been talking for two hours. A tall black nurse came in and interrupted their conversation. They both looked at her.

"Erin, honey, it's time for your meds." Erin smiled, "Coming Mia." She told Dave good by, and right before she walked out of the door, he spoke to her. "Hey, Erin?" "Yes?" She answered "What are you in here for?" She gave an amused smile. "Oh, nothing. It's no big deal." He didn't even know it had been bothering him until he felt the relief of the worry lifting off his shoulders.

"Come back and see me?" He ask. She smiled again. "Sure. Tomorrow?" "Sure."

The next day Erin knocked on Dave's door and much like the day before she came in. The only difference to day was he sat with her on the couch before they walked to the cafeteria, where they had a many food fight with french-fries and ketchup. Dave felt like he had known Erin for years. Their connection went deeper than their mutually love of wrestling and books; it was in their very core. Something that nether one of them would have been able to explain if they had been asked.

Later that day after Erin had left, a doctor came in and told him that his blood pressure was still a little high and advised him to stay one more night. Dave complied immediately. He did not see it as another day for safety's sake, of one more day of bad food, all he saw was one more day with Erin; for he had just realized that when he left, he would never see her again.

The next morning he woke and dressed and waited for Erin to arrive. After a few hours had past with no Erin, he walked the nurse's desk and asked the lady named Mia where he could find her.

"I am sorry mister Batista, but Erin does not allow visitors. I am sorry but I can't tell you that she is on floor four or that she will be back there in about twenty minutes, so please don't ask me again." She said and gave him a sly smile. Catching on he returned the smile. "I bet you cold not tell me what her room number is either, could you?" She shook her head. "No. I can't tell you she is in room 409, I'm sorry." "Well that's too bad, but thank you anyway."

Dave took the stairs and waited by the elevator closes to Erin's room. When the doors opened to reveal her he knew what he had to say, but he didn't know if she would listen.

His mouth went dry when she looked at him. "Good morning, David." She said a little surprised to find him waiting for her. "Good morning Erin. Is there somewhere we can talk?" His voice was very quiet. "Yes. This way." She said and turned to walk down the hall, with Dave following her. She led him into a room where she closed the door behind them.

"You are the first visitor I have had in this room." Erin said with a little smile. "Why?" Dave asked.

She looked down and contemplated her next words. "Well, it's hard on my family. I don't want them to see me like this." She said.

"Um, Erin?" He said then looked down at his wringing hands. "I don't know how to say this so I'm just going to come right out and say it. I don't know why, but I don't want to leave you. I know I have just met you, but I care about you. I think I am in love with you." He said that very fast. Erin lifted her head to look at him. "No. David stop, just stop. I don't want you to feel that about me."

"Why?" He asked helplessly.

"There is something you don't know, something I haven't told you." She said looking everywere but at him. Her eyes were starting to water. "I'm dying. I won't be here long."

He went pale, he couldn't speak and when he found his voice, all the questions spilled out at once. "What? Why? How long?" He asked.

"I have breast cancer; I wasn't supposed to make it this long." At this she started to really cry. Dave could feel his heart break. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I- I didn't want you to treat me different. When people know, they look at you different." She said a little anger in her voice.

"It doesn't change how I feel about you." He said.

"It changes the out come! There is no future with me." She argued.

He stepped forwarded and put his hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly. "Listen to me Erin! Just give me a chance, let me love you, let me spoil you; let me give you everything you want. If you don't like it or get tired of it all you have to do is tell me. I will go away and you won't ever have to see me again. What do you say, Erin? What have you got to lose?" He asked desperately.

"I love you too." She said and he kissed her, she threw he arms around him and kissed him.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed it. **

**I will post more as soon as I have time to get it typed up. **

**I would love to know what you think, and if you have any suggestions, I am very open to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

Life was not easy for the two; there was an age difference to be considered. She was seventeen and he was almost thirty. He hade vowed not to touch her until they were married, and not to marry her until she was an adult. The everyday fear that she might not live to marry him was a something that keep them counting the days until there wedding. Dave had convinced Erin to move back in with her parents and volunteered to pay for her in home care. He had bought them a large house near her parents, when Dave tolled this to his best friend, Phil said, "You can't move for a chick." But he did.

Their wedding was not an outrage, it was a privet affair. Erin's parents, a few well liked cousins, Dave's uncle and brother and some friends where there to wish them a happy life together. They went on a two week honeymoon in Fiji.

Upon arriving back at their new house, Erin turned down Dave's offer to employ help around the house, insisting that she could manage. Erin was almost a project the Dave, he wanted to give her everything money could buy, and love her with a love that could stop the world turning.

Erin didn't mind that Dave was gone more than he was home, she was lonely but she accepted his profession.

When a broken knee left Phil sidelined, Dave insisted that he keep a watch on Erin. Soon it be came a regular thing that Phil ate lunch at Erin's house everyday, mainly because his girlfriend, Kelsey was a terrible cook.

This particular Wednesday found Erin over the stove with a pot of spaghetti and Phil at the table watching her. He had been in a foul mood ever scents he had arrived.

"What's wrong? Do you not like spaghetti?" Erin asked.

"I love your spaghetti, it's not that." He said bouncing a fork off the table.

"Well are you not going to tell me what it is?"

He sighed heavily. "Kelsey moved out." He admitted.

"Oh no, Phil. Why?"

"She wants a baby; she doesn't think I can handle it."

Erin nodded. "Well, you do have a temper." She said.

He huffed. "I do not Erin. I would make a great dad."

"You have road-rage." She said like that ended the augment.

"So! I love kids." He said forcefully.

"You do not." She argued.

He huffed again. He was getting frustrated; maybe Kelsey and Erin were right. "I'm going to the café." He said standing up and walking towards the door.

"So suddenly you don't like my cooking?" She yelled.

"I love your cooking, it's just you conversation!" He yelled then slammed the door behind him.

She smiled to herself. "Come back when you get hungry!" She called after him, he did not reply.

The rest of the day Erin spent waiting for Dave's nightly call. When the phone rang at last, Dave's voice was different, it was quiet.

"Hey baby." He greeted. "David! What's wrong?" She had suddenly panicked. Thanks to her treatments, she was doing that a lot lately. "It's ok baby." He said trying to calm her down. "I broke leg; I'm coming home for a while." Her eyes started to fill with tears. "What happened?" She asked. "It was just a rough match, sweetheart it's okay." He said soothingly. She did not reply "I love you Erin, I miss you. I will call you in the morning, goodnight." "Goodnight." She said quietly.

The next morning Erin was woken by the telephone ringing. She ran to answer it. Dave informed her that he would be home in nine hours. Her heart skipped a beat; she had not seen him in over four months. The days of being apart had put increased agony on her.

She passed the hours on pins and needles. She paced, she took a shower, she ate breakfast, she paced, she took the dog for a extra long walk, read a book, paced, read, paced, cooked dinner, and then paced a bit more. Finally the sound of a car stopped her dead in her tracks. She looked out the window to see Phil's car in the driveway. Erin flung the door open and ran to her husband. She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her lips to his. The sweet vanilla that she tasted was what she had been missing for so long.

To Dave, holding Erin in his arms was such a relief. His days on the road were always accompanied by a fear of a phone call. Erin's cancer had not subsided and there was never a guaranty that she would make it through the night. He hadn't told her yet, but for that reason, he was contemplating giving up his career.


	3. Chapter 3

That night their bed room was filled with the sounds of two people who had been aching for the others touch. The next morning when they woke, they were both hungry and needed a shower. However both were reluctant to leave the other. They settled for taking a shower together and having cereal in bed.

The next few months passed and Dave's leg started to heal and Erin became pregnant. This last bit of news frightened Dave, but Erin was determined to have a healthy baby. Against doctor's advice Erin gave up her treatments for the baby's health.

She had kept it to herself, but for moths now she could feel her time getting shorter.

"Erin, there is something I want to talk to you about." Dave said one night as they lay tangled in their sheets. "What's that?" "I think I'm going to go back to work." She rose up, the better to see her husband. "Now?" She really wasn't going to take this well. Dave felt guilty for wanting to leave her but he was going crazy, being cooped up. "Yea. I just can't take being home so much." "You don't want to stay with me?" She asked.

Her eyes were starting to shine with tears. "Yes Erin, but I'm a wrestler, this is what I do." "But your not wrestling right now. You're supposed to be home, resting, with me." She pleaded. "Yes baby, but I am healed up. I need something to do." He said. "Am I not enough for you?" She asked. Tears were rolling down her cheeks freely. "Erin it's not that-" "Please don't leave me!" She cried and clutched at his hand. She held it so tightly; her nails were almost bringing blood. He wrapped his larger hands around her's "You knew what I was when you married me. You knew I would be gone a lot when you said 'yes'." He said. "But this is our time to be together. Don't give it away." "I have to, sweetheart." He said and swept tears off her cheeks. "I'm leavening tomorrow." He said and she collapsed on his chest and he wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly. "I will have Phil come by everyday to check on you, and I'm always just a phone call away." He reassured her and kissed her head.

The next morning Dave left, leavening Erin alone for who knows how long. Phil stopped by to drive Dave to the airport. He gave Erin a hug and told her to call him if she needed him. Phil started coming by for lunch on a daily basis again. Before he knew it, he started developing feelings for Erin. He started watching Erin in a new way, and thinking about her late at night. As of late, Erin was getting tired a lot, and it was clear that she wasn't going to be around much longer, and he wanted her for himself.

This particular night, Phil couldn't sleep. When he closed his eyes, thoughts of Erin made their way, unwelcome, into his mind.

He drove fast to her house and knocked loudly at her door. She came sleepily to the door in just Dave's tee-shirt. The dark material danced across her pale, shapely thighs. "Erin-" Phil started but couldn't find the words to finish. Her bare legs were driving him crazy. He pushed his lips roughly on her's and pinned her weak body to the door frame. She did not fight back like he had anticipated, in fact; she returned the kiss just as deeply.

The sin that followed was that of desperation. When it was over and Phil had left, Erin was disgusted with herself. She wanted it to be David, but he wasn't there. How was she going to tell him what she had done? She was carrying David's child, how could she let another man touch her? She made her self sick with questions.

* * *

**I know these are short, but it was to long for a oneshot so i just made a bunch of short chapters. But it's almost over!**

**Let me know what you think**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter! YAY!!!**

* * *

For the next few weeks her calls to Dave were distracted on her part. She hadn't been able to confess to Dave that she had slept with his best friend. Dave came home and her guilt aged at her. One afternoon Dave came home from having lunch with Phil, and Erin couldn't hold it in anymore. "David, I need to tell you something. Phil and I-" She started but he put a hand on her shoulder to stop her. "I know. He told me." She started panicking. "I'm so sorry baby. I didn't mean to, I don't love him, I only love you and I'm so sorry." "It's okay Erin." He wasn't saying it because he was okay with sharing Erin with just anybody, he said it because he knew he didn't have long with her and he knew that he didn't have long with her and he didn't want to spend the time in conflict. "I know you love me and I know you're sorry. It was my fault; I shouldn't have left you when you ask me not to. You were lonely and that was my fault, but it won't happen again, I'm home for good. I am going to stay with you as long as I can. I love you Erin." "I love you too."

And like that, all was forgiven.

The conversation Erin had with Phil didn't go so well. "He doesn't love you like I do." Was Phil's reply when Erin tolled him that she was staying with Dave. "He does love me, and I love him." Phil really did look hurt at this. "I thought you loved me?" He asked disappointed. Erin smiled and laid her hand on his cheek. "No, I don't Phil. You're my friend nothing more."

Only time would tell if he would be there in the end, when it mattered most. Her heath was falling, and everyday Dave could see the life leavening her body.

At eight moths, Erin collapsed. Dave rushed her to the hospital. The doctors told him that she would not make it through the nigh. When she woke she was extremely weak, and when she opened her eyes he was there holding her hand. "Erin." She couldn't explain how just one word from him could make her feel so safe. He tried to hide the tears that were in his eyes. "I love you David, but I don't think I am coming home from this one. Take care of our baby, tell him mommy loves him." She was starting to cry. "Don't talk like that Erin. You can't leave me, I need you here." He pleaded. "We both knew this was coming, you knew it when you ask me to marry you, but I love you and I want you to be happy. I want you to find someone else and be happy without me." Her voice was so weak and quite, it was almost a whisper. "I cant Erin! Don't leave me. I can't live without you." "Don't say that." He had stopped trying to hide his tears now, and he was holding her hand so tightly that he was sure that he was hurting it, but he couldn't make himself let it go. "I love you." He sobbed and kissed her hand. "I love you too, but its time for me to go. You will be okay, I know you will." She lay quite and still, her eyes closed. "Erin?" She didn't respond. "Oh, Erin please don't go." He begged, but she did.

The doctors did an emergency C-section and delivered a tiny, but heath, dark haired, baby boy.

Ironically, Phil was one of the few people standing around the baby's bed when Erin's dad asked the question that everyone wanted to know the answer to. "What are you going to name him?" "Aaron." It was a simple name that brought them all to tears.

The next week at her funeral, Erin's dad pulled Dave aside. "I want you to know, we are grateful that she found you to love her and take care of her. I know she loved you, she told me so. She thought the world of you." "And I her sir." Dave said.

Dave tried to fulfill Erin's last wish of finding someone new but he knew no matter who he meet, or how he tried, he would never love anybody like _his_ Erin.

* * *

**Okay so that was the end. I know this was by far not the best fic, but like I said it was the first real thing I ever wrote. It was more the idea I wanted to get across anyway, and if one person happened to enjoy reading it, then my work here is done.**

**And I know that no one is forgiven that easily but its Fiction! So I don't want any, 'that would never happen.'**

**Thanks for reading, let me know what you think.**


End file.
